


Crossing the Line

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	Crossing the Line

****  


It was 5:00am in New York City. James was barely awake. Instead of getting a decent night's rest - they fucked like bunnies on Viagra. There were actual new positions introduced last night that James wasn't sure he would ever try again.

Since he was a bit sluggish and brain dead; he told Michael he would put the luggage in the taxi-cab. Michael would take care of the alarm system and do a final walk around in the apartment. Joy keeps telling them to hire an assistant. But James explained to his sister that they weren't ready to lose more of their privacy.

Today was the beginning of their tour de force for the movie, X-Men Days of Future Past. They would head first to the London premier - do a few other European and Asian premiers, before heading back to the United States. James and Michael were both excited. It would be the first movie premier tour they did together as a married couple. Finally, the hoopla of their relationship had simmered down. Now the entertainment media was onto their next scandal (and this time, it unfortunately revolved around their director, Bryan Singer).

James and Michael were working hard to figure out how to continue traveling together as a family unit. Neither was keen on leaving the other behind with the kids for too long. James knows from his experience with his marriage to Anne-Marie; that part of the dissolution and disinterest that appeared between them was caused by the fact they were apart for too long. And eventually, neither started to miss the other very much anymore.

So they sought out advice from the only couple they knew was capable of doing it. Brad and Angelina. So this morning; they were both a tad cranky from lack of sleep and because they missed the boys. The twins, Ian and Stuart were in Ireland with Michael's parents. And Brendan was with Anne-Marie, his ex-wife. It appeared that everything was well planned and running smoothly that morning.

James had a bad feeling the moment he saw the guy from paparazzi standing by the gate to their apartment. However, he knew better than to engage these assholes in conversation. Obviously, the guy realized that James was pretty good at ignoring him; so he decided to take his chance with Michael.

James heard the stranger's loud voice behind him.

 **Paparazzi:** _Holy shit, It's Michael fucking Fassbender! Let me take some pictures of you and James together? Maybe a picture of you two smooching?_

_**Michael:** _ _(he was searching his pockets for his cigarettes, and then remembered he stopped smoking) Fuck you! Can't you see we're busy?_

_**Paparazzi:** _ _Fuck me...? Hey, if you want to talk about fucking dude, how about I ask you - how does it feel to suck cock now? You used to be quite the pussy...magnet. Get it...magnet...Magneto?_

**Michael:** _(rolling his eyes)_ _Fuck off asshole. You're just jealous._

_**Paparazzi:** _ _(he keeps standing in front of Michael - and blocking the actor) Come on Michael, smile for the camera and I will get out of here._

**Michael:** _(stop) I'm warning you buddy - get the fuck out of my face._

 **Paparazzi:** _So, what do you think Michael, w _hich of those three boys do you think will end up being a fag like their daddies...?__

___ _

_James had been ignoring the exchange until he heard that last question. Immediately he turned around in time to see Michael punch the guy in the face. Michael never said a word, but the look on Michael's angry face would be unforgettable. James ran over immediately hoping to stop the fight from escalating. He put his arms around the angry Irish man._

**James:** _Stop it...! Fuck...! Michael, please stop it. You know this asshole said that just to get you angry!_

**_Paparazzi:_ ** _(was touching his bloody lip and trying to stand up) Listen man, you can't fucking hit me! Fuck that asshole! I'm calling the fucking cops! And then I'm going to sue both of you faggots!_

**Michael:** _(grabs James' hand) Come on - we have a plane to catch._

_Inside the cab, Michael won't stop holding James' hand._

_The cabbie turns around and says, "Hey, not sure if it will help you guys. But, my family and I are big fans of you both. That guy was an asshole. What he said to Mr. Fassbender went too far. So, I'm willing to be a witness. What that guy did was harassment. Here's my card. And now, I think the best thing is to get you two guys on a plane and out of New York, as soon as possible. So put on your seat belts."_

**James:** _(smiles and wipes away a tear) That is very kind of you. Thank you very much. (he looks over at Michael) You can't hit everyone that makes comments like that about us._

**Michael:** _Who are you kidding? You have a worst temper than I could ever have - and you know it. That asshole is lucky. You would have fucking put him in the hospital._

**James:** _Yes, that is why you need to be the one with the cool head._

_**Michael:** _ _I know that but his comment was about the boys. Someone talks about my children; I'm going to fucking hurt them. It's my job to protect the boys._

**James:** _(sighed) Are you going to call your attorney?_

 **Michael:** _(shrugged) It can wait until we arrive in London. Fuck, I'm going to get arrested. But, I'm sure it will be all right._

 **James:** _(bit his bottom lip - and did his best to hold back the tears - he nodded his head) All right..._

 **Michael:** _(put his arm around his husband, kissed him cheek) What a fucking mess before this movie! First Bryan is sued and accused of rape; and now I will be charged with assault. The fucking movie studio is going to rethink our contracts. And let's not even mention what my mother is going to do to me when she finds out. Sweet Mary in Heaven. Listen to me James; I don't care how angry my mother gets; you better bail me out!_

**James _:_** _(smiled and kissed Michael) _I will definitely bail you out. I promise darling...I promise.__

 

 

 


End file.
